Daily Digs - Sister Rivalry
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Dakota and Lindsay get into a fight.


At home.

"So Dakota, who are you texting?" Lindsay asks.

"Uh..Gwen?" Dakota lies.

"Oh cool." Lindsay says.

Dakota was actually texting Chris.

"I hate Chris." Lindsay starts off.

"Uh yeah me too." Dakota lies.

"I would hate to meet the girl who actually likes him." Lindsay says.

"Uh..same?" Dakota lies.

"Why do you keep saying uh?" Lindsay asks suspicously.

"No reason." Dakota lies.

"Good!" Lindsay cheers.

"So, how are you and Tyler?" Dakota asks.

"Great as ever! I'm sorry about the break up but the single the better!" Lindsay cheers.

"Right! What would make you guys break up?" Dakota asks.

"If he cheats but that will never happen. Or something like that." Lindsay shrugs.

"Oh I see.." Dakota nods.

"Yeah. I miss him. I'm going to text him." Lindsay says as she grabs her phone.

Dakota continues texting Chris.

The Next Day at School.

Dakota sits with Lindsays group.

"So are you back in?" Noah asks.

"Yeah I guess." Dakota nods.

"Good. I needed someone to troll." Gwen says.

Cari, Izzy, Heather, and Chris walk by.

"Hey Dakota we need to talk." Cari says in a serious voice.

Dakota shrugs and walks up to them.

They walk to the black top.

"I have a plan to break up Tyler and Lindsay." Cari cheers.

"Oh great how?" Dakota asks.

"I need you to try to steal Tylers phone then give it to me." Cari demands.

"Alright boss." Dakota says.

"Do it now!" Cari demands.

Dakota runs back to Lindsays group.

Dakota sits next to Tyler.

"Hey Tyler can I see your backpack?" Dakota asks.

"Yeah sure why?" Tyler says giving her his backpack.

"Just to..smell the backpack?" Dakota lies.

"Alright then.." Tyler shrugs.

Dakota finds his cell phone.

"Oh look over there! What is that in the sky!" Dakota screams.

Everyone looks up.

Dakota steals his cell phone.

"What was what?" Lindsay asks.

"There was like a cloud shaped donkey!" Dakota lies.

"Alright then.." Tyler shrugs.

"So Tyler do you want to hang out or something?" Lindsay asks.

"Duh." Tyler says hugging her.

They both kiss.

Dakota leaves the table.

Dakota runs off to Cari.

She gives the phone to Cari.

"Perfect." Cari says.

"What are you going to do?" Izzy asks.

"All of us are going to meet up at 7-1-1. Then i'll tell you." Cari says hiding the phone in her pocket.

Everyone shrugs.

After school.

The group walks to 7-1-1.

"Okay were here, now what?" Chris asks.

"Dakota, call your sister." Cari demands.

"Alright." Dakota says grabbing her cell phone.

Dakota calls Lindsay.

"Yo. What's up?" Dakota asks.

"Just walking home." Lindsay says on the phone.

"Is Tyler with you?" Dakota asks.

"Nope. He said he'll text me when he gets home." Lindsay responds.

"Oh ok. Bye." Dakota says hanging up.

"Tyler isn't with her." Dakota says.

"Good. Time for a break up." Cari evilly laughs.

Cari grabs Tylers cell phone and pretends to be Tyler.

"Hey babe. Things aren't working out. So i'm dumping you." Cari texts to Lindsay.

Cari sends the text.

Dakota gulps.

"Uh. I'm going to go with Lindsay." Dakota says rushed.

Chris and Dakota hug and kiss.

Dakota runs to her house.

Dakota hears someone cry in her room.

She opens the door and finds Lindsay crying.

"Oh my what happened?" Dakota asks worried.

"Tyler broke up with me!" Lindsay cries.

"Oh...OH.." Dakota figures out.

"He was the first boyfriend who actually treated me like a real girlfriend! I...I loved him.." Lindsay says crying.

"Oh...go on.." Dakota says worried.

"I just can't believe it! I'm so heartbroken!" Lindsay cries.

Lindsay shoves her face in a pillow and cries.

"I can't stand to see you like this.." Dakota says covering her face.

"Well at least you're here for me." Lindsay says sniffling.

Lindsay hugs Dakota.

Dakota bits her lip as she hugs Lindsay.

"I need to tell you something.." Dakota sighs.

"What?" Lindsay asks in tears.

"Tyler didn't break up with you. Cari stole Tylers phone and fake texted broke up with you." Dakota admits.

"But..how did she get Tylers phone?" Lindsay asks.

"Uh.." Dakota shrugs.

"Wait..Cari didn't go anywhere near us today and Tyler always has his phone in his back pack which means..." Lindsay discovers.

"Uhh yeah?" Dakota asks worried.

Lindsay throws her pillow at Dakota.

"YOU HELPED CARI WITH THIS DIDN'T YOU?" Lindsay screams.

"Well...I am in her group...and she said I have to work for her in order to-" Dakota explains before getting cut off.

"IN ORDER TO WHAT?" Lindsay screams.

"In order to.. date Chris again.." Dakota admits.

"Wait..you guys are...Oh my gosh!" Lindsay says slapping herself.

"I'm sorry! I can explain!" Dakota begs.

"You did enough explaining." LIndsay says softly.

It got quiet.

Chef comes home.

"I'm going to ask dad to get us seperate rooms. Even if I have to live in the basement or attic." Lindsay says calmy.

Dakota sighs.

Chef walks in the room.

"WHAT'S GOING ON YALL?" Chef asks.

"Get me away from Dakota. She's nothing to me except for being blood related." Lindsay says mad.

"Whatever." Dakota shrugs.

"WOAH! WHAT IS GOING ON?" Chef asks.

"Well, it started when I was going to get into a fight but then Dakota told on me so I kicked her out of the group and I felt guilty so I let her back in. Then, I find out she has been dating Chris behind my back and join Cari's side!" Lindsay explains.

"IS THAT TRUE?" Chef asks.

Dakota nods.

"I told on Lindsay because I wanted her to be safe! She really hurt me and I had no other choice but to get back at her with Cari! Then I started dating Chris again because he really likes me. I was the one who told Lindsay the text was a fake anyways." Dakota explains.

"YALL NEED TO SETTLE. DO YALL KNOW HOW STUPID YALL SOUND?" Chef asks.

They both shrug.

"Yall are agrueing and being mad at eachother because yall want to protect eachother but yall have different ways of protecting eachother. Like Lindsay, you don't want Dakota dating Chris because of what happened before but you have to realise it's Dakotas own choice because it's her life. Dakota, you need to check your actions before it really effects someone negative or positive. I'm not asking yall to be besties but what I am asking is for yall to make up and be the sisters yall really are. Without yall, nothing will be the same." Chef says giving a speech.

"I never thought of it like that.." Lindsay says to herself.

"Wow..dad is right.." Dakota says softly.

Lindsay and Dakota look at eachother.

"I'm sorry that I kicked you out of the group and for getting mad about what you do in your life. It's your choice..not mine." Lindsay apologizes.

"I'm sorry I was the one who caused this. I shouldn't of went with Cari to help her. Even though I was mad at you, you're still my sister even if we do fight or stupid things like this." Dakota apologizes.

"Sisters?" Lindsay asks with a smile.

"Sisters." Dakota smiles.

They both hug.

"Next time, lets talk out our problems before this happends again." Dakota explains.

"Totally!" Lindsay asks.

"I know where Cari is at. We can tell her off together." Dakota says.

"I'd like that." Lindsay nods.

Lindsay and Dakota leave the house.

"YALL WELCOME!" Chef face palms.

Lindsay and Dakota go to 7-11.

They find Caris group.

"Hey babe." Chris says winking.

"Hey!" Dakota waves.

"Did you go to the museum to steal a mammoth or is that your sister Lindsay?" Cari insults.

"Cut the crap that's my sister." Dakota says.

"You're suposed to be on my side!" Cari complains.

"Friends end. Family doesn't." Dakota says.

"Cari, you don't know how much of an idiot you are." Lindsay insults.

"Dakota, what are you doing? You can't just stick up for Lindsay like that!" Chris complains.

"I believe I just did." Dakota says.

"I'm just going to leave now.." Izzy says backing away.

"You stay here." Cari demands.

"Stop treating her like a puppet! Let Izzy be free. If she wants to stay with you then she will." Lindsay explains.

"Alright fine. Izzy you either chose me or them." Cari demands.

"I choose.." Izzy starts off.

"DOOR!" Izzy screams running out the door.

Cari rolls her eyes.

"Dakota if you don't join our side then were through." Chris says.

"If being your girlfriend means betraying my sister and real friends then I won't do it." Dakota denies.

"Then welcome to the list of my ex's." Chris insults.

"At least i'm welcomed." Dakota sticks out her tounge.

"Wait. Why do we hate eachother?" Chris asks.

"Oh umm.." Cari wonders.

"She is in love with you. That's why she hates us." Lindsay explains.

"Ew. Ugly freak." Chris face palms.

Cari pouts.

"It's on!" Cari shouts.

Cari attacks Lindsay.

Chris attacks Dakota.

They fight eachother.

Cari punches Lindsay in the face.

Lindsay tries to slap her.

Chris pulls Dakotas hair.

Dakota kicks him.

Izzy brings Noah,Tyler, Gwen, Alejandro, and Heather.

Heather and Tyler grab Lindsay and pull her off.

Alejandro grabs Cari.

Noah pulls Chris off Dakota.

Gwen and Izzy grab Dakota.

A 7-11 worker calls the police.

5 minutes later the police come.

"It was her! That Cari girl started the fight!" The worker explains.

The police arrest Cari.

"Tomorrow I need to talk to everyone in the group." The police says toughly.

The police leave.


End file.
